Nirvelphany
Summary Nirvelphany is the legendary Demon Lord. She disappeared from history thousands of years before the start of Sorcery Hacker. Although her true fate is not known by the general public, multiple myths are passed around, like that she was defeated by the Hero or that she destroyed herself as a result of a failed sorcery experiment; but the Forturiana Church claims that one of their saints defeated and sealed her in an unknown location. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with full power magic, Unknown with Zodiac Bright Eater Name: Nirvelphany, Zodiac Bright Eater Origin: Sorcery Hacker >> Divulge the Magic Vulnerability Gender: Female Age: Unknown, thousands of years old Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Heat Manipulation, skilled sniper rifle user, sorcery hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can run around in heels without making any noise), Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), resistance to heat (Survived being sealed inside 2200 degrees lava) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Her regular attacks can easily vaporize a human being with a grazing shot and break apart a stone tower, even while lowering the output as much as possible she would be unable to use her rifle to melt down the metal door of a prison cell without killing the person inside it), higher at full power (Blasts through an entire building, vaporizes a hole through Celedileka’s foundations, shoots a beam bright enough to blot out the sunny and starry sky, stated to be comparable to a dragon's breath attack stated to be capable of wiping off a normal village in a single blast), Unknown with Zodiac Bright Eater Speed: At least Athletic Human speed, Subsonic combat speed (Able to match Henrietta Split Destrius) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and shoot a large anti-dragon rifle with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Fought Henrietta Split Destrius and lifted her off the ground by smacking her jaw with her rifle's stock) Durability: Wall level (Can match Henrietta Split Destrius, can fire a sorcery gun with a recoil that would tear apart a normal human, being dropkicked by Ayato Criminaltrophy only caused her to bend her upper body backward) Stamina: Above average Range: Using Critical Disaster she can hit a running target at approximately 2.4 km and a stationary target at around 12 km Standard Equipment: Critical Disaster, Expansion Armor. She later acquired a sorcery hacking set made up of a pickaxe Linkage Plug and a set of three Linkage Monitor dice. Intelligence: High, Nirvelphany is the leader of a demon race that prides herself in wisdom. Before being sealed Nirvelphany was making experiments to allow demons to coexist with humans by disguising their non-human features. Skilled sniper, quickly learned the basics of sorcery hacking after torturing a sorcery hacker. Planned a way to infiltrate the heavily guarded Brightio castle Weaknesses: Her sorcery gun is less effective against soundproofed materials and sound barriers, magic light triggers illusionary pain in the place she was wounded by the Hero, Zodiac Bright Eater can only be fired once before it breaks apart Notable Attacks/Techniques: Critical Disaster: Nirvelphany wields Critical Disaster, a custom anti-dragon sniper rifle longer than she's tall with an estimated caliber of at least 12.5mm. Sorcery guns are a type of sorcery device invented by humans to simplify magic casting. A sorcery gun uses bullets/cartridges that contain pressurized mist mana. Before shooting the wielder has to use their will to engrave the letters and numbers matching the desired type of magic into the disintegrating lead bullet. Like all other sorcery guns, the effective range and effectiveness of the magic are determined by the sound of its gunshot. Therefore, soundproofed materials and sound-based barriers prove to be very effective defenses against it. Due to the rifle's vast power, the amplified magic ends up as a large beam of light that melts/vaporizes the target, with the original element used unable to be determined. While fighting at close quarters, even if the enemy is skilled enough to avoid a direct hit the secondary effects like the close-range light, noise, and shockwaves are enough to rob them of their senses and pummel their body. Critical Disaster's recoil is great enough to tear a normal human body to pieces, and even Nirvelphany with her superhuman body has to take painkillers to deal with it. * Tertiary Arc Charge: Magic that creates a blast with heat capable of fusing a thick metal door to a wall and prevent it from being opened. Breadth of Possibilities: A mysterious power held by Nirvelphany as the Demon Lord. Unlike the Four Great Demons who have a fixed amount of strength, Nirvelphany's power has great highs and lows. When powerful, she breaks through the upper limits of history. When weak, the average human can defeat her. It is unknown what she can exactly do with this power, as the only example given of her using it is that she used it to avoid dying when the Hero sliced her diagonally through the torso, also cutting off her right wing. She gradually lost this alongside almost all her power due to her long sealing. She has mentioned that gradually recharging it and expanding her possibilities would require her to bathe in the moonlight for many long years. Zodiac Bright Eater: The source of Nirvelphany's nickname, Zodiac Bright Eater is a massive facility in satellite orbit more than ten times bigger than the city Celedileka, which is approximately 120 km long. Although the biological control antenna imbedded in Nirvelphany's body was damaged by the wound given to her by the Hero and the connection to the satellite was further severed by the sealing she underwent, Nirvelphany managed to hack the antenna to re-establish the connection. The facility was not designed as a weapon but to research a method of propagating magic through the silent vacuum of space by using a mixture of gasses to create an artificial atmosphere that would replace water or air. However, as a side effect, it can be used as a sorcery cannon to fire a powerful red beam of heat at the planet's surface by concentrating its power in a single point. After storing power for thousands of years while Nirvelphnay was sealed, the orbital sorcery cannon was able to break Celedileka's atmospheric barrier while scorching the upper atmosphere. However, since the shot exceeded its safe output and the satellite had not received maintenance for thousands of years the facility broke apart after being fired once, plus the damaged antenna inside Nirvelphany burned out its connection. Wings: Nirvelphany can sprout demon wings from her back. However, her right-wing was slashed off by the Hero and later turned into Expansion Armor, so she normally keeps her right one hidden. Since she only has one functioning wing left she cannot maintain her balance and cannot fly. Expansion Armor: A sorcery device normally worn as an accessory/piece of clothing that floats around the user's body. Expansion Armor can be controlled by the user's mind through magic. Nirvelphany turned her right-wing, which had been slashed off by the Hero, into Expansion Armor, and combined it with a set of a demon left-wing, horns, and tail to keep up appearances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sorcery Hacker Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Snipers Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9